


The Broken Hunter

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Talk of Abortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Sam and Dean save reader, and she's with them when Sam is soulless.





	1. The Broken Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on reigningqueenofwords.tumblr.com

_“No, Sammy!” Dean snapped, shooting a look at his brother as they drove. “I’m not stopping in a town, just so you can see your old school.” They were within 20 minutes of one of the high schools they had attended, and it had been one of Sam’s favorites._

_At the moment, they were driving through some dense fog on a back road towards another town, another hunt, and more people to save. “What’s one day?” He asked, tired of this argument. “Besides, this fog isn’t letting up anytime soon, Dean.” Sam pointed out, shaking his head. Doing a double take, he slapped his brother’s arm. “Stop the car.”_

_Dean furrowed his brows. “What? All because I won’t let you nerd out?” He asked, getting pissed._

_“Stop the damn car!” Sam looked over at him for a moment. “Now, Dean! Or I’ll jump out.” He was dead serious, and Dean could tell._

_Finally, Dean pulled off to the side, putting the Impala in park. “What the hell is your deal, man?” He called after Sam as he rushed from the car. Sighing, he got out and saw what got his attention._

_Sam was rushing down the muddy embankment by a river, towards a flipped car. It’s lights were still on, and part of it was in the water. With the ground as muddy as it was, and the weight of the car, it wasn’t a leap to guess it would sink very slowly. And, on this road, there was no way of knowing if another car would come along._

_“Shit.” Dean breathed, shutting the door and rushing after his brother. Both of them had mud covering the bottom half of their legs, but neither cared._

_Sam crouched down, looking into the car. “Dean! Call 911!” He yelled, looking around for a way to free you. He saw the trail of blood down your arm, it’s small droplets dripping onto the roof of the car._

* * *

_Sitting in the waiting room, Sam’s hands were in his hair, his elbows on his knees. He let out a sigh before licking his lips. Dean was all but passed out in the corner, his ankles crossed. “Sammy, are we really going to sit in the damn waiting room for some girl?” He asked, giving his brother a questioning look. “We’re covered in mud, you’ve got blood all over you, we’re tired, and we’ve been here for like four hours.” At this point, he was near whining._

_Sam shot him a look. “Then stop bitching and go get a damn room.” He shot back before sitting back. Lacing his fingers over his chest, his heel started tapping on the floor._

_His head was back, eyes closed, and he was nearly asleep when he heard his name. “Sam Winchester?” His head snapped up and a second later he was on his feet. “You and your brother are the ones that brought in the Jane Doe in the car accident?”_

_“Yeah.” His hands were on his hips and he was looking worried. “Found her car flipped. Will she be okay?” He asked._

_The doctor gave him a small smile. “She’ll be fine. She’s awake, and asking for ‘the men who saved’ her.” His tone, and the look in his eyes, told Sam that he was grateful for people like him._

_Sam smiled. “Well, my brother went to get a motel room. He’s beat. I’d love to see her.” He blushed slightly. “To, uh…meet her.” No matter how he said it, it came out off._

* * *

_Your eyes were staring at the window, enjoying the soft colors of the sunrise. The beeping of the monitors you were attached to was all you heard. When your doctor had been in here last, and you were awake enough, he told you that two men had pulled you from your car, and when 911 told them it would be about 15 minutes, they sped here, you in the back. You wanted to personally thank them._

_Hearing the door, and then footsteps, you looked over and had to blink a few times. His hair was a mess, he looked beyond tired, and he was covered in mud and blood. “So, you’re my knight in…muddy flannel?” You teased him, enjoying how adorable he looked._

_He grinned, his dimples popping. “One of them.” He chuckled, his hands in his pockets as he moved forward. “I’m Sam.” He told you._

_“Y/N.” You smiled back. “Thank you. For saving me.” Your voice was soft._

_“How could I not?” He said it like it was the easiest thing in the world. “You see a car that’s off the road, clearly because of an accident, you go see what’s going on.”_

You looked genuinely shocked. “You, sir, are a dying breed. I kno-knew a lot of people who would have kept driving, telling themselves ‘someone else would stop’.”

* * *

_It had been a few days, and you were still in the hospital, inching closer to being discharged. You’d met Dean the day after you met Sam, and while he was sweet, he was no Sam. Every day there he was as soon as visiting hours started. He was easy to talk to, and made being there suck a bit less._

_“So, where you going after you get out of here? Your car isn’t drivable.” Sam asked, playing his turn on tic-tac-toe._

_You gave him a sad smile. “I don’t know.” You told him honestly, taking your turn._

_Sam watched you. “No family?” His voice was sad, like he knew what it was like. When you shook your head, he licked his lips as he thought. “Running away?”_

_Your eyes shot to him. “How’d you know?” He couldn’t tell if you were scared, or not. “And it’s both yes and no.”_

_“Lucky guess? And what do you mean?”_

_You stared at the paper, doodling slightly on the outside. “I wasn’t exactly wanted back home, and I didn’t want to be there. So, I’m running away from home, but at the same time, I was thrown out. If that makes sense?”_

_He smiled. “I’ve been there.” He told you honestly. “I know what you mean.”_

* * *

_“Are you sure about this?” You asked for what seemed like the billionth time since leaving the hospital._

_Sam laughed as Dean pulled into the motel parking lot. “I’m sure.” He glanced over his shoulder at you. “We’ll stay here a night or two, and then we’ll head off to our friend’s.” He told you before getting out. He moved to your door to open it for you. “I’ll stay with you, and Dean will head out to see his ‘friend’.”_

_You blushed at the way he said that before he helped you out. When he lifted you bridal style as opposed to letting you use your crutches, you let out a yelp of surprise. Your arms went around his neck and you chuckled lightly. “I could use my crutches…” You said quietly._

_He smirked. “This is quicker.” He shrugged one shoulder._

* * *

_Dean smirked, looking over his shoulder at you, then at Sam. “I can’t believe you picked up a stray.” He teased him. “I think someone’s got a crush.” When Sam’s cheeks turned a light pink, it only egged Dean on. You were sleeping in the back under Sam’s jacket, your broken leg up on the seat and you were sitting sideways._

_Sighing, Sam shook his head. “She had nowhere to go, Dean.” He said quietly, looking out the window. “Figured I’d be able to help her out until she’s able to head off on her own.” It wasn’t that he didn’t like you, but this wasn’t exactly the life for you, and he wasn’t about to ask you to stay with some guy._

_“Give yourself more credit.” He told his brother. “I see the way she looks at you. She won’t be heading off anytime soon.”_

_He let out a soft chuckle. “You keep telling yourself that.”_

* * *

_Much to Sam’s surprise, however, Dean was spot on. Your leg healed, and you stayed. Long after any signs of your accident were gone, the love that grew between you was there. It took some easing into, but in time, you were hunting by their side. Everything they went through, you went through._

_And then Sam went into the pit. Dean had held you while you screamed for Sam, his heartbreaking at the way you sounded. His green eyes snapped shut as he cried for both his brother, and you._

_It had been a month since Sam went into the pit, and still, you stayed. “Dean?” You asked softly one morning, sounding scared._

_He got up from where he was sitting at the table and rushed over to you. “What? What’s wrong?” He asked, searching your face as you broke down. “Talk to me, sweetheart.” His hands cupped your cheeks, making you look up at him._

_You wrapped your arms around yourself. “I’m pregnant.” You whispered._

_It took him a moment to register what you’d just told him. “Okay, okay.” He pulled you into a hug. “We’ll be okay. We’ve got each other.”_

_Shaking your head, you pulled away. “I’m not keeping it, Dean.” Your heart broke saying it, but you couldn’t. “You’re the only family I have left. I keep this baby, and you’re alone. No one will have your back, and I could lose you. I-I can’t go through that.” You sobbed. “As much as I’d love this baby, Dean, this is no life for a single mother.”_

_Dean knew you were right, pulling you close again, and kissing the top of your head. “Whatever choice you make, I support you, sweetheart.” He assured you, having no idea how hard this must be on you._

_“C-could you go with me…?” You breathed, gripping the back of his shirt as you cried._

_“Of course.” He nodded._

* * *

_While Dean had walked out and went to Lisa, you were numb. You had no idea where to start, or who to turn to. For the first time since the crash, you were completely alone. It was an odd feeling, and it was one you didn’t like one bit._

_So, you moved forward the best you could, stumbling along the way. Small hunts here and there, helping Bobby when needed, things like that._

_When you’d finished up your latest hunt, you’d celebrated just as the boys had- in a bar. You’d brought some cute guy named Chase back to your room, and had a good time with him. Lying on his chest, you jerked awake when there was a knock on your door come 4 am. “What the hell?” You muttered, grabbing a shirt and underwear to pull on._

_Not caring about your bed head, you answered the door and your eyes went wide. “Hey, sweetheart.” Dean grinned. “Can we come in?”_

_“We…?” You asked, confused._

_Sam walked into your line of sight, and you felt like you were about to pass out. “Y/N.” He greeted you, and something felt off._

_Licking your lips, you looked over your shoulder. “Uh, you got a room here?” You asked, earning a nod from Dean. “Good. I’ll meet you for breakfast in the morning.” Dean’s eyes looked over your shoulder and he smirked at you. Sam, however, looked like he was ready to kill the guy._

* * *

It didn’t happen right away, but soon, you found yourself back in Sam’s bed. Most nights, he’d stay until you fell asleep before simply leaving. When you’d wake up alone in the morning, you thought nothing of it. His behavior scared you, but with what he went through, you tried to simply be understanding.

Then the truth came out- he was soulless. You’d looked at him, almost scared, a questioning look. He’d casually told you about heading out to sleep with other women after you, and it killed you. How could you look at him the same? Would he even ever be your Sam again?

* * *

It had been 6 weeks since Sam got his soul back, and you were still off around him. Most of the time, you stayed in your room at Bobby’s. The three of them assumed you wanted alone time. Truth was, you were tired as hell. It had been a very exhausting time for everyone involved, and you had a lot on your mind.

Dean worried about you, and when it neared week two of you avoiding them, he went to talk to you. He knocked gently. “Can I come in?” He asked, hopeful.

“Yeah…” You sighed, sitting on the edge of your bed. “What’s up?” You asked, chewing on your lip.

He gave you a sad smile. “I’m worried about you. We all are.” Licking his lips, he crouched in front of you, looking up at your face. His eyes were sympathetic as he asked his next question. “Does he know about the baby?” Dean figured that it would eat at you since Sam- the real Sam- was back, and it had been his kid, too.

You looked at him confused, neither of you aware Sam had followed Dean up to try to talk to you, too. “How the hell do you know?”

It was Dean’s turn to look confused. “Because I’m the one who took you to the clinic? The one that held you every night while you cried.” He reminded you, wondering what the hell was going on. Then it hit him. “Yo–”

Sam walked in, looking like he was about to cry. “You were pregnant?” His voice cracked.

“I was when you went in the pit, and didn’t know and now I am…” You told him, breaking. It had happened when he was soulless, and you didn’t know what that meant for your unborn child.


	2. Risks

_Sam walked in, looking like he was about to cry. “You were pregnant?” His voice cracked._

_“I was when you went in the pit, and didn’t know and now I am…” You told him, breaking. It had happened when he was soulless, and you didn’t know what that meant for your unborn child._

* * *

“Can you excuse us, Dean?” You asked him quietly, looking up at him. “I think I need to do this alone.”

He sighed when he saw the pain and fear in your eyes. “I’ll be downstairs if you need me.” Getting up, he kissed your forehead. “D-don’t make her feel worse than she does about it.” He said under his breath as he passed Sam.

Neither of you said a word as the door shut behind him. You were staring at the ground, your hands under your thighs as you cried silently. Sam stayed standing, his arms crossed over his chest. He didn’t know what to think, or what to feel. “Would you have ever told me?” He asked.

You looked up at him, confused. “ _What_?”

“Would you have ever told me about the abortion?” There was little emotion to his voice, as he was trying to wrap his head around it all. “Or would you have just never brought it up?” That time, you heard the hurt, and you knew that it was more because you hadn’t said a word. 

“What? Was I supposed to just blurt it out?” You asked. “It was a hard choice to make, Sam, one that I’ll never forget, but it was the best one.” He wasn’t there, how could he judge you for this? “Dean was the only family I had left! Take me out of hunting, and I risked losing him, too. And it was no time, or place, to raise a kid.” Of course you thought about the what-ifs, the way things could have gone differently, but you didn’t regret it.

Sam nodded, swallowing, his eyes watering. “I get that.” Just because he understood, didn’t mean it didn’t hurt like hell. He was trying to save the world, and wound up hurting the woman he loved, and costing them their child. “And…” He paused, taking a deep breath. “Now?”

You got up and moved over to him, wrapping your arms around his waist. Your hands gripped his shirt as you cried. “I’m scared.”

He felt his shirt getting wet as he wrapped his arms around you. His hand went to the back of your head, his other on your back. “I’m here this time.” He assured you. “I’m not going anywhere.” Although you’d barely been in the same room together recently, he wanted to be there for you. “As whatever you want me to be.” Sam’s chest ached at that, but he wasn’t going to force you into anything.

Looking up at him, you gave him a sad smile. “I want you. Us. What we were.” You told him. “Can we even have that now? With you knowing about what I did?” It scared you that he would hate you.

“You did what you had to.” He told you. “It hurts, but I was gone. That was your choice. Not mine, not Dean’s, no one but _you_ had to decide.”

Nodding, you were glad that he wasn’t flying off the rails like you had half expected. “I’m scared the baby won’t have a soul.” You admitted it, for the first time out-loud. He furrowed his brows at you, a silent question. “You’ve had your soul back for 6 weeks, I’m 10 weeks pregnant.”

Sam’s confusion turned to understanding. He put his forehead against yours. “Shit.” He breathed.

“Now you know why I’ve been hiding up here.” You told him. “I-I didn’t know how to be like ‘hey, by the way…’ without it sounding like shit.”

* * *

Dean grabbed a beer and flopped down in a chair, lounging. His legs were stretched out, crossed at the ankles. “Can we catch one break?” He groaned, popping open his beer.

“What’re you bitchin’ about?” Bobby asked, looking up from his desk.

He licked his lips, debating what he should say. “Shit.” He sat up, taking another swig before saying anything. “About a month after Sammy went in the pit, Y/N/N comes to me, in tears. Scared the hell out of me. Turns out she was pregnant.” Bobby’s eyebrows went up. “She made the choice not to keep it, and I supported her. Still do, actually.” Staring at the bottle, he picked at the label. “I went up to talk to her, see what was wrong. I asked if Sam knew about the baby. She got all confused, asking how even I knew. Which confused me, because I’m the one who was by her side the entire time.” Looking up, Dean let out a humorless chuckle. “Turns out she’s pregnant, and Sam heard.”

“Shit.” Bobby breathed, sitting back.

“Oh yeah.” He nodded. “I’m hoping this doesn’t end too badly.”

* * *

When it got dark out, and they hadn’t heard anything, or seen either of you, they got worried. Bobby went up first, Dean right behind him. Opening the door, they found you on Sam’s chest, gripping his shirt, and even with just the small bit of light, they saw how wet Sam’s shirt was.

Sam was asleep, as well, his face towards you, and his arm holding you close. Dean shrugged and shut the door, figuring that the two of you worked it out.

* * *

The next morning, however, neither of you looked too enthusiastic. “Everything okay?” Dean asked, looking between the two of you.

“Tired. Neither exactly slept well. Or comfortably.” You shrugged, yawning. “Sorry I’ve been a hermit, Bobby.” You told him.

“Don’t worry about it, kid.” He replied. “I ain’t a peach ta be around.”

Sam sat down once he got a drink and stayed quiet for a few minutes. “We’re going to see if Cas can tell if the baby has a soul.” He finally muttered, not caring that no one had told Bobby. “Before…” He sighed, setting his drink down. His fingers tangled in his hair, his elbows on the table.

“That’s why you were so scared?” Dean looked over at you, and you nodded. “Want us there, or just you and Sam?”

You gave him a small smile. “I’d like you there.”

* * *

After you’d showered, and gotten dressed, you met the the men on the front porch. “Ready?” Dean asked, and all you could do was nod. “Cas!” He called out, you holding on to Sam.

“Yes?” Cas appeared at the bottom of the stairs, looking at everyone. “Is something wrong?”

You sniffed. “I’m pregnant, and I got pregnant when Sam didn’t have a soul. I’m worried that the baby won’t, either. Can you check?”

His face softened. “While I am most certain your child would, I can check. However, while Sam may not remember, it’s extremely painful. It could kill you, or both you, and your unborn child.” Cas told you calmly. “I feel it’s best you think this over before deciding.”

Chewing on your lip, you swallowed. “Nevermind.” You whispered.

“What?” Sam asked, not sure he heard you right.

You turned to face him, looking up. “Soul or not, I want this baby.” You told him. “I’m scared as hell, but I won’t risk our baby, or you losing both of us. You heard Cas, he’s certain…”

He cupped your face in his hands. “Are you sure?” He asked gently, and you nodded. “I guess we’re having a baby.” He chuckled.


End file.
